


...Someone's in Trouble

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [14]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Yamato wants Taichi, Taichi wants out, Mimi wants Sora, Sora is annoyed and has no clue what is going on.





	...Someone's in Trouble

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon

 

Sora is annoyed. Arms crossed, a frown gracing her lips, her tapping on the floor as she stares at him with disbelief.

 

Yamato looks nervous. frequently looking around as if trying to find someone.

 

Sora: Do you know where we are?

 

Yamato: We are in a yard, a fenced in yard. Am I in trouble? Am I in the dog house? Where is Taichi? Is Taichi in the dog house with me?

 

Sora: ...*not impressed with this realization*

 

Taichi: I don't want to be in the dog house with you.

 

Yamato: But Chi, we are inseparable like two puppies. You can't have one without the other. And we can have some fun so come with me?

 

Taichi: ...*stares with disbelief* what have you done with my best friend? *Pointing an accusing finger at him* Yama, would never act like this.

 

Yamato: really cuz I would definitely act like this around you *takes a step closer to Taichi with each word*

 

Taichi: ...nope not today, I'm out of here *backing away from Yamato*

 

Yamato: Yeah as if I would let you get away *pounces and pins Taichi down*

 

Sora: I'm still here *she was ignored*

 

Mimi: Sora, let's go you said you would help me? *Winks at Yamato* have fun you two, Yamato don't hurt him too bad okay.

 

Hama: *eating chocolate croissant* huh what going on? Oh, eh *continue on her way to meet up with Sleepy and Kitty*

 

Yamato wants Taichi, Taichi wants out, Mimi wants Sora, Sora is annoyed and has no clue what is going on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Wattpad and Animo account.


End file.
